wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prophecies To Use
This is a bunch of prophecies. Feel free to add yours, but realize that they will probably be put in fanfictions without your permission. Also, sure, put a signature on the prophecies, because you are more likely to get in fanfictions, because everyone is friends. Okay? If you add any of these into a fanfiction, leave a link to the fanfiction. If you want to... or actually please do because that's great. First Prophecy Keep in sight Queen to save the tribe Together with Four others The hunter of shadows The hunter of her parent The hunter of intellect And the hunter of friends All will save Pyrrhia Second Prophecy A desert Dark and wide Mighty beings Hiding inside Pyrrhia will be saved By eight All of two tribes Third Prophecy I'm crazy I feel it in my heart The darkness of my mind It's consuming me And I tell you: Beware of the yellow fellow, He hunts you wherever you go A dragoness with Red scales, Will be your undoing, But make it as far away as you wish Fourth Prophecy A cave of wonder and interest and danger, A refuge for seven dragonets marked for destiny, They will save us from suffering, The one with scales so deep and blue, And the one with golden eyes, And the one with sun-baked scales of brown, And the one having the stars at night, And the one with freezing, ice-cold breath, And the one who can soar to the heavens with ease, And the one wearing a gleaming rainbow, They will save us, And we will wait. Fifth Prophecy When hope is lost and blood soaks the land, From the ashes will rise the seven When the flames of loss and fury are fanned, From the ashes will rise the seven One dragonet from each tribe As the NightWing prophets scribed Three of whom know not of their powers, As delicate and trusting as flowers Two of whom are scared of theirs Plus one who hardly cares Then there’s one who abuses hers Of the seven, she’s the worst To end the war, we place our trust In seven dragonets who simply must Stop the carnage, stop the blood, That washes over us like a flood From the ashes will rise the seven… Sixth Prophecy - The True There are five, Of whom we all speak, Who will save us Three sisters, Intellect, battle prowess, and delicate, Fighting a war that will be stopped, First a RainWing with the whitest egg, Then wings of sandy night, buried in the sand Wings of night handed over, But wings of deep sea unwillingly stolen, A blood red MudWing egg, And three guardians, the others are dead. These dragons and many more, Will earn a place in history forevermore. Seventh Prophecy The clash of light and dark. The nature and Magic allies. the battle of water and fire. the fall of space and time. Beware the girl of magic Beware the boy of time Beware the form of fire Beware the one who thinks your dreams are mine. As earth and air collide, Twilight will arise, the land of those who thrive, will be swallowed from from above. Find the egg of magic. Find the birth of dreams. Find the source of love, too awake the dragon who is not who they seem. Eighth Prophecy Listen for the Strike. Look for the bolt. Take note about the colors As they flash through the sky. Light, then sounds. Painting the dark. A work of nature's touch, the power to grasp, is a bit too much. As the colors and bolts Flash through the sky. Just remember, Listen for the Strike. Ninth Prophecy When the willow trees fall And the great Earth shakes Our world will be at stake Collect the egg of emerald hue A paradise will be renewed And as the fires reaching for the skies You must break through all of the deception and lies Find the egg in darkest reaches of the sea Its colour a crimson red The hatchling a warrior that is meant to be A protector of earth And one for the sky A herald of stars to unite them or die To find the star, look to the rocks For the egg who whispers and talks To unite the elements And make peace once more Be hasty, be quick Lest the Earth be shaken to the core Tenth Prophecy The war, the soldiers, the fight, The danger. The wins, the losses, the plight, The anger. The war is done, the losses counted. The victors praised, the fear has mounted. But all is not finished, all is not well. The losing sides' bitterness cannot be quelled. From peace is where the first fights start. From prosperity is where the tribes all part. But what if this could change, could mold. From saviors with a heart of gold. The SkyWing mother, her dragonets dead, The RainWing outcast, her blood staining her red. A SeaWing prophet that can't be explained, A disabled NightWing, her happiness drained. Add the SandWing prisoner, his silent strength And you have found the Five, at a length. Will they save us? Will they fail? That is this war's tale. Eleventh Prophecy When the thunder rolls, And a cold gale blows, A feathered tribe will take flight, Arriving from a peep of light. When the sky shakes, And the ground quakes, Jet-black dragons will swoop down from the night’s dark clouds, As the thunder booms some shattering sounds. '' '' When fire meets ice, When you hear furious battle cries Fog will gather in the beach, And misty dragons will begin a siege. '' '' Three new tribes will appear, Three new tribes are what we’ll fear. When you see those signs happen, Know that Pyrrhia is nearing its end. Twelfth Prophecy The end is near, times of peace have gone, when wings of thunder strike and wings of thorns arrive, the dragon tribes will have to choose, to start a war or watch the end Nine dragonets shall come to bring peace the power of the storm they bring the end is coming near... Thirteenth Prophecy When smoke and fire scorch the sky, the Dragonets will come When peace is gone and war is high, the Dragonets will come In the sea, a SeaWing egg, such a beautiful blue A RainWing egg, through the trees, a wonderful hue The earth's egg of blood, hidden in the mud Through the storms and fights, the egg of Sky comes to thou With blizzards and snow all around, the IceWing egg will appear In a land of nothing and scorching heat, the egg of sand shall be found Hidden by sound and smoke, the egg of night has awoke the Dragonets have come. Fourteenth Prophecy When the darkest days have casted over, The dragonets will come, When the Scorch has been renewed and revived, The dragonets will come, Find the egg covered in snow, You will find the one that glows Search for the egg hidden in the blue, The true blood it holds is what we knew, For the one of the sand, look in thorns, Listen to the wise one, and what it warns, The brightest moon will lead you well, Where lays a blood red shell, Stars of the night shows you the way, A Nightwing egg has come stray, Journey to the mountains high in the sky, The eggs wait for your seeking eyes, Cross the river to find the leaves, That shields the egg from the thieves, These ones will bring down the shadow, And bring back the light, They will take away the sorrow, For they know what's right Fifteenth Prophecy fire from the center of the earth the great earthquake shall come forth only fire wings can save what may be the end two of fire one in its veins one on its scales fire will end the blaze and quakes Sixteenth Prophecy Darkest waters hold secrets pure, Light is forgotten there, but darkness is itself, An egg far below the suns gaze, shall save the world from ten years of war Wings of water shall split, saved by true darkness. Seveneeth Prophecy Beware the wild dragon as she falls from the sky She has powers no one knew The future will meet the past The future will become one with mortals and teach them what she doesn't know herself, beware the future as it falls from heaven Beware the wild dragon as it soars high Eighteenth Prophecy One with animus, Shall come from a tribe where one that magic thought no more And will either shatter the world or make a paradise Shadow and suns shall fall if going on the first course, Or the moon shall fail if the second grows So don't play with fire and let grow naturally Nineteenth Prophecy Thirty years of war, four hybrids shall save our souls Thirty years of killing and ashes Find the egg of blue, and flecks of blacken hue, the jungles welcome for you Next the egg of golden white, search through the ice, Wings of ice shall watch for you Through the mountains, an egg of red and blue the winds wait for you, Wings of night shall come into their lives eight years of watching four siblings shall fight, one shall die of seawing hands one shall die of sickness two shall remain and fight, one shall learn if she bows to stronger fates, she shall gain wings of moons and true knowledge The dragonets are coming Twentieth Prophecy Aren't we all friends? says the naive child not knowing what blood will be lost Don't we all matter? asks she, slowly turning into dust Without rhyme or reason the cities will fall An act of treason will end us all But the child who asks Aren't you there? They will save us So be warned and prepare Twenty-First Prophecy Rulers of a darkened sky, Watchers of a clouded moon, Terrors of a flooded sea, Guardians of a scorched land, They will come to destroy, But the Four will stop them, When time is at it's end, But the Four are not here, In eggs they hide, Waiting till the darkest hour, but where are the eggs where they reside?, The First of Four's egg, Found in the Highest part of Sky, The Second of Four's egg, Found in a Shadow's end, The Third of Four's egg, Found in a lake's deepest niche, The Final of Four's egg, Found in the smallest tree, When fate is ready they will meet, And stop the darkness and defeat. The Four Will Rise... Twenty-Second Prophecy Cloudy winds turn, Flaming wrath burns, Quick-footed dragons curl, A Dragonet, the color of bloody sky, Comes with a saddened soul, Twisted by fate and toil, Wanting a sunlit morning, And peace against tragedy, But when do shadows dim, When there's no light to fight them, So the dragonet's soul is hidden, Deep, Deep within a egg, Which is atop the highest cloud, So when winds come, They will come... Twenty-Third Prophecy Power hungry, Dark and Cruel, A Assassin of Honor, Kind and Brave, Good Willed, A Guard of Darkness, A battle that will bring so much misery... Twenty-Fourth Prophecy Truth, and Lies Secrets, and Spies Dark, and Light Black, then White The Fairness of Life The Ending of Night All will be Brought By a Girl with a Knife She Comes and She Calls She Flies and She Falls She Sees No Dawn But She Sees Rising Sun A Truth or a Lie A Secretive Spy The Darkness of Light It's Black and White And all of the Dragons Will Keep up the Fight Twenty-Fifth Prophecy After what happened We will not see the sun again We will only see pain Twenty-Sixth Prophecy Five Dragons Leave darkness and death Five Dragons Who will never rest. An animus who's lost their mind, A MudWing who left their own siblings behind. A NightWing who can see the truth, A RainWing who knows more than fruit. And of course, to lead them all, Wings of sand and sky, a dragon small. Five Dragons Never to be overseen, Five Dragons They know no mercy, just claws and teeth. Beware the five dragons... Twenty-Seventh Prophecy Darkness Leans Against Every Corner. Darkness Lives In Every Hoarder. An Assassin, True To His Word. A Hybrid, That Flies Like A Bird. An Animus, Hiding In A Cave. Royalty, That Has Lost His Crave. They Shall All Join, For Better Or Worse. They Shall Make Sure This World Doesn't Become Diverse. Twenty-Eighth Prophecy Your world of peace won't last for long. Revolt will sing its war song. Twenty-Ninth Prophecy Dragons, dragons, none can fly Dragons, dragons, fear the sky Dragons, dragons, into plight Dragons, dragons, fear the night Dragons, dragons, well none shall fare Dragons, dragons, fear the air Thirtieth Prophecy In days of deepest, darkest night, '' ''seven will be born, for ascension or plight, the world will shake forevermore as the light escapes the breaking core Pyrrhia rocks, the oceans soar, as everything changes, forevermore. The first shall be brave and bold, one that does not believe what they are told they will come from the viper's nest, '' ''and live the days with no rest. The next will be a special case, '' ''with wings of sand and sky, they will race. They shall perhaps live, and die, without loving anything but the sky. The third, they will be very odd, '' ''as they will think themself a god. On wings of fury they will soar, '' ''living free forever more. Next will come one who knows, '' ''what time is and where it goes, they will fly back and forth, stuck in the river that is the forth. Five will be the mystic one, '' ''who knows how to have some fun! Made of shadows and of love, magic floats high above, '' ''helping and hurting the light that dies. The sixth will be the seventh's twin, '' ''who goes around and back again. They will speak the language of all, from dragons to scavengers they must fall. The last but by far not the least, the seventh will lead the campeign the least, and they will start to tame the beast, and may survove the coming triles better than those who claim denial. Those seven will have the final test, and may prove them better than the rest. '' ''The final breath of one will tell if the world survived or fell. The Wings of Fire Prophecy Of three queens who Blister, Blaze and Burn two are dead, but one must learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher she shall command the Wings of Fire for it is a rough journey that she must face she will disappear without a trace she must trust her instincts, and not hide or shrink for The Wings of Fire is now what you think The Seven Thieves Prophecy Seven Dragons to enter the shadows, '' ''Seven dragons to fight with their past. '' ''Seven dragons who though are thieves forsaken, '' ''Shall enter the light at long last. '' ''The Wings of Sky shall bring the Rain, '' ''Sea and Sand shall find love in pain. '' ''The Wings of Ice shall deal a card, '' ''and Night shall shatter at her word. '' ''The Wings of Mud shall seek to find, '' ''a peace that shortly lies behind. '' ''Seven dragons to enter the shadows, '' ''Seven dragons to find a light. '' ''They must fight with honer and talons united, '' ''or surrender and lose the fight. '' Thirty-third Prophecy ''Aren't we all friends? '' ''Asks the naive child. '' ''Where the water flows, '' ''and the flowers are wild. '' ''Watch for the Morrow, Wait for the Son. '' '' Wait for the chances, '' ''Then you shall run. '' ''The Wings of Sky and Ice '' ''doth hold Lost-gift's Scroll, '' ''amidst a thousand waters, '' ''and the secret cold. '' Thirty-Fourth Prophecy ''Beware the light that seems to fade, Beware the dragons who make the raid. The lasting glow won't be forever. The ice dragon's head will the first to sever. Darkness upon all that shine, After the gore is gone, there will be nothing to find. Feel the pain as it will last, A fleeting soar will the last grasp. A widow heart might be the solution, If all decide to cooperate in the situation Thirty-Fifth Prophecy Seek out the dragon of fire, Beware the wings of night. The war will not last long, If you give rise to the talons of might. The dragons of Jade Mountain, will go on a quest, To end the new war, '' ''and to bring a Pantalan guest. Seek out a dragon of ice, Seek out a dragon of fire, Between them and a dragon of silk, they will never tire. Thirty-Sixth Prophecy Fortune and glory are remnants of the past, First comes the rise of an empire to last, Second the armies will become vast, A Queen shall be killed and blood will be spilled, For when the armies march and the lines are starched, Mighty weapons are formed and more soldiers are born, Where is the hope? Where is the end? In such a war, there is never one in sight. But one day, a great leader shall show us the light. Otherwise the world will perish in a fiery bright. Thirty-Seventh Prophecy When the sun shines too bright, They will come to extinguish its light, A feat so large, One to destroy us at large, Only those brave enough to fight a war, Only those who seek to explore, Only those who fight for whats right, Five soldiers to stride, to begin the tide. Otherwise they shall end our life, Pyrrhia's surface cold and covered with ice. Thirty Eighth Prophecy (perhaps delievered by a dragonet?) One, two. Skies of blue. Three, four. Let the leaves soar. Five, six. Let them mix. Seven, eight. Dragons full of hate. Nine, ten. Let’s do it again. Eight, seven, Dragons in heaven. Six, five, Vineagroon Hive, Four, three, Silk flies free. Two, one. A prophecy has begun. Thirty-Ninth Prophecy? Peace is precious, war is near, A trapped animus will unleash its fear. Death will come on wings of white, Violence will shatter the starry night. A dragon of night will burn the trees, A dragon of sky will scatter the breeze. The sky will crack, the earth will fall, An enormous dragon will consume it all. But remember when it’s almost too hard to cope, An unsuspecting dragonet will bring you hope. 40: The Prophecy of Disaster By Sby Fires burn and fires blaze Filling the air with a smoky haze Giant waves destroy the land And all that remains is bare and bland Spiral winds destroy and they kill Diseases spread, make you deathly ill It's like a curse of despair and pain As we are destroyed in the pouring rain Hundreds still live, but thousands will die A greyish black becomes the sky To make tomorrow, chances are small And it seems that we can't live at all But there's a spark of hope in there Hope amongst all the despair A dragonet hidden from the light Hidden from all the terror and fright May save us all from the disasters we see And end the suffering, bring back the glee Forty-first prophecy By Sanskrit When the land turns to bone and rivers run with blood When mountains crumble and lands flood A dragon of sky and a dragon of sand will bring a new hope to the land A dragon hatched between desert and ice a dragon raised under open skies A dragon of Jade but not to the eye will save Pyrrhia from the fall of the sky Forty-Second Prophecy When the sunset turns red, like blood, When the skies darken to black, When Pyrrhia itself is carried on an unstoppable flood Then the skies above will crack Fly to your salvation, Fly to your death, Soar to a land and new life Or take your very last breath Yet peace and happiness can stop the tide, A single dragonet can give you hope Find the dragons who wing in the shadows of the mountain, Or none of the tribes will survive Forty-Third Prophecy A fire that will never go out. A sea that never receives storms. An Earthquake that will never quake. A snowflake that will never stop falling. A tree that will never stop growing. Look to the sea, do you hear? The ocean calls to dragons dear. To us, it’s just a wave in the sea, But if we don’t try to listen, From their wrath, we will never be free. Someone is coming to put out the fire. Someone is going to war. The continents will fall in blood and tears Unless the five chosen come to close their door. Forty-Fourth Prophecy Two twins born between darkness and light, Two twins born in the dark of night, Are friends, family and powerfully born, Two NightWings open their eyes in the morn. They must find the princess, lost and found, When lightning strikes the sacred ground. From that strike, from that chill, Queen Oasis rises from the hill. From that strike, a quest will arise, To the place where the missing tribe lies. Then the three must find that tribe everyone thought was dead, They must find them, or all of Time will end. Forty-Five: Prophecy of the Scorpions By Sby The Scorpions have stayed forever In a single place Hardly ever leaving Or showing their face But now something is off Now something isn't right The Scorpions are rising from their Den Rising to join the fight We don't know who they'll side with With evil or with good We wouldn't force them to join us Even if we could The Scorpions are key Only they can end this war Nothing is clearer than the fact that We can't guess what's in store Forty-Sixth Prophecy: Seek out the Seven '' ''before the Five-Tail River runs red with the blood of the innocent; a dragon destined to die unless the Seven come... A'' Mad SeaWing Animus; their sanity lost'' An imprisoned SkyWing; bearing the final cost. A fireless MudWing; shunned from their tribe A venomless RainWing; their former life left behind. A SandWing who is death; a venom-born, '' ''An IceWing hybrid; subject to scorn. '' ''Lastly, a NightWing who reads the truth of dragon souls. The Fates of the Seven are surely sealed On Agate's Mount will their blood be spilled. Sacrifices made to make a dragon blessed, While these seven souls seek their final rest Forty-Seventh Prophecy Once upon a midnight story In a world dark and gory The dead will rise, their empire fallen Told within the halls of the living A tale dark, twisted and sullen To rise beneath the edges of the breathing The lost in us shall rise up Lost within memories Of those who have died Forty-Eighth Prophecy Dragons listen well, for there is truth in the sights which I foretell Peace in Pantala will not last, When it's greeted by a threat from the past. One by one the Hives will fall apart, From battles they'll lose to wars they'll start. Dragon blood will spill by the gallons as they shall meet and army of thousands. Forty-Nineth Profhecy Look up to the sky, where three moons sit high. Let go of fear, because the time is near. Something new is coming. Something from high up. Good, or not, it will help you anyway. Dragons will pay for their evil deeds. If destruction would come, only six can save all. From moons, to night, to fire, to flight. No one is safe, Until they come. Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public